Fatal Flaw
by ur1crazedupfruitloop
Summary: Something is wrong with Danny. Then Vlad falls ill as well. What is going on?
1. Chapter 1

**Fatal Flaw **

**Summary: Danny has gotten sick, and it's up to Vlad to take his place as ghost fighter, along with Sam and Tucker, while the Fentons stay and home and take care of Danny. Then Vlad gets sick. Now they have two sick ghosts and no answers to any of their questions, the main one being "What's wrong with them?" **

**Author's Note: Sequel to "Polar Opposites". You don't have to read that one first, but you do need to know some key points from that story. One: Maddie knows both Vlad's and Danny's secret and accepts them both. Two: Maddie cares a lot for Vlad, even though she doesn't show it much. Three: Tucker can't sing. But the third one you probably already knew. Another thing, Jack doesn't know about Vlad's and Danny's secrets yet, but he will soon. Thanks to all who reviewed "Polar Opposites" and I hope you enjoy this sequel. **

**Chapter 1 **

"You can't dance, either, Tuck," Sam stated matter-of-factly as Tucker stumbled over his own feet. "Danny's a much better dancer than you."

"You would know," Tucker mumbled. "He's probably also a better kisser." Sam turned red and looked at the leg of the couch.

"Actually…" she said, and was about to say more when Danny entered the room.

"Hey, guys," he said. "Glad to hear that racket is over with. Seriously Tucker, you need to just stop singing. Forever."

"Way to make a guy feel better, Danny," Tucker joked. "At least I'm not afraid to sing in front of people Mr. I-Only-Sing-To-Myself-In-The-Shower-When-I-Think-Nobody's-Listening." Sam looked up at him weirdly.

"Wow, that was a long name for Danny. I don't think he could remember it," Sam said, and Tucker frowned. Sam started laughing and Danny narrowed his eyes.

"I do too sing in front of people," he said. "Remember the talent show in fifth grade?"

"Oh, you mean the one where you froze up and caused me to sing solo?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. Danny shook his head in frustration.

"Well at least give me credit for trying," he exclaimed.

"What's all the ruckus in here, Daniel?" Vlad asked, walking into the room. "Your mother says that lunch is ready, if you wish to eat." The three teens eagerly rushed past Vlad. "Your welcome," he said harshly to the empty room, then turned around to go back into the kitchen. What he saw in there was not what he expected.

"Danny!" Sam said, falling to the floor. She, Tucker, and Jazz were all on the floor, trying to wake an unconscious Danny Fenton.

"What happened?" Vlad asked. Sam and Tucker looked up. Tears were threatening to fall from their eyes.

"I don't know, he just collapsed," Tucker explained, then turned back to Danny. "Come on, dude, wake up."

"Jack, we have to do something," Maddie said, tugging the large man towards her son. "Jack!" She turned to him with a look of worry, but she noticed his gaze and turned to see not her son, but Danny Phantom. "Oh, God, what's happening to him?"

By this time Vlad was on his knees, trying to find a pulse in Danny's neck. He knew there was one, he had one as a ghost as well, but it would be very weak. He sighed in relief as he felt the artery pump blood up to the brain.

"Okay, let's get him up to his room. He's very ill," Vlad said. Jack picked up the ghost boy without question and took him upstairs. As soon as Jack was out of earshot…

"What is going on?"

"Is it something to do with a ghost?"

"What did you do to him?"

"Why is he like this?"

"Is he okay?"

Vlad was bombarded with questions and tried to answer them as best he could. "I don't know what's going on, Tucker. When I came in here, he'd collapsed onto the floor. It could very well be high blood sugar. I don't know if he's alright or not, and I certainly did not do anything to him," he said, glaring at Sam, who had asked the question. "And it very well may have something to do with a ghost."

"Is that why he's half ghost?" Jack asked sadly, entering the room. "Danny's in his bed. He will be fine everyone. Sam, Tucker, you should go home. Vladdie, you're staying here with us. You seem to have a lot of answers. Do you know a lot about his condition? His ghost condition, I mean." Vlad sighed.

"Actually, I do," Vlad said. "I know all about his half ghost state, because, well, I am one as well." With that he changed into his ghost form, Plasmius, and Jack stood there in shock for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak.

"You're… the Wisconsin ghost?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Hopefully writing will get me out of my depression. By the way, has anyone seen Sapphire? I haven't heard from her in days. Anyways, I hope this answers a few questions, and this chapter is dedicated to all Maddie/Vlad fans like me (though I prefer Jazz/Vlad). Here we go! **

**Chapter 2 **

Jack stood, staring at the red-eyed ghost in complete shock. "In one day I go from hating ghosts to finding out that two of the closest people I know are half ghosts," Jack mumbled. Then he turned to Jazz and Maddie. "You two wouldn't happen to be ghosts, would you?" Jazz blinked, then smiled.

"No, Dad," Jazz said. "And before you say it, Sam and Tucker aren't either." The aforementioned teens had left just a few minutes earlier. Vlad changed back into his human form and sat on a chair, exhausted.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Vlad said. "It's getting harder to change into my human form." Maddie sat down in the chair next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "And Daniel… I have no idea what's going on with—"

"AH!" Danny screamed, and Jazz's eyes widened and she took off in a sprint towards her brother's bedroom. She opened the door to see Danny crawling out from under his bed. "Stupid intangibility," he muttered, then spotted Jazz and scowled. "What?" Jazz blinked and shook her head.

"Nothing, Danny. I just thought it would be better to be in your human form. You're probably freezing," she said. Danny nodded and closed his eyes, but nothing happened.

"I can't change back," Danny said. His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto the floor beside his bed. Jazz shrieked and fell down beside him.

* * *

"I guess I'll just have to take Daniel's place until he is feeling better," Vlad concluded. "I'm going to go check on Daniel and Jasmine." He stood up and began walking upstairs. Maddie stood up as well.

"I'll go with you," she said and quickly followed him to her son's room. "How are you doing, Vlad? I know that split must have been hard on you." Vlad sighed.

"I'm perfectly alright," Vlad said. "Daniel, though… I don't know what's happening." Vlad stopped and turned around to face Maddie. "But I do know that you shouldn't worry about Daniel. He will be fine, I promise." Maddie smiled weakly and nodded.

"You're going to stay until Danny's better, right?" Maddie asked. Vlad nodded.

"Yes, I will. I couldn't bear it if something happened to him while he wasn't under my watch." Maddie's smile widened.

"Thank you, Vlad," she said. She stood on her toes and kissed his lips softly, surprising Vlad and herself. But that didn't keep Maddie from leaning into the kiss deeper, and it certainly didn't stop Vlad from putting his hand on her back.

"Ahem," someone said, and the two adults separated faster that lightning could strike. Jazz had just left Danny's room after putting him in his bed and had come out to see this scene. "If you're going to make out, at least do it in a closed room. Dad could have come up the stairs." Vlad and Maddie looked at each other, both flushed red.

"It… won't happen again, Jasmine," Vlad said awkwardly. Jazz smirked.

"Sure it won't. And Dad will never eat fudge again," she said. "By the way, Danny's still asleep. Actually, he woke up after falling through the bed, but—"

"Falling _through_ the bed? Oh, right, I keep forgetting that he's part ghost," Maddie said.

"He fell through the bed," Jazz continued. "And I came in and asked him to change back into his human form because I knew he was cold, and he tried, but…"

"But he couldn't, could he?" Vlad asked. "It's just as I thought. Daniel's losing touch with his human side. It is going to take a lot of effort to change into a human and stay that way for longer than a few seconds. In a matter of days he won't be able to change back at all. He will be a full ghost."

"What?" Jazz and Maddie shrieked. Vlad sighed.

"I wasn't finished," Vlad said. "I have a feeling it has something to do with his being a hybrid. I'm developing the same symptoms."

"But why is it happening to him now? Wouldn't you be first?" Maddie asked. Vlad sighed again.

"I don't know. Danny is very powerful, even more so than me," Vlad admitted. "It may have something to do with his powers, since he's at a higher level than me, he is losing his human side before I am. It has nothing to do with how long he's had his powers."

"Which means you're next," Maddie said sadly. "Well, Danny's sick. Will you get sick?"

"Possibly not. He may be sick because of his age. He is very young, and the transformation from hybrid to full ghost is putting a heavy toll on him," Vlad explained. "I will probably not get sick."

"That means you can go out and stop all the ghosts from destroying Amity Park," Jazz said happily. Vlad nodded.

"Yes, but I will need the assistance of Samantha and Tucker," Vlad said. "And how will this be explained to the town that Danny Phantom is ill?"

"We'll think of something," Jazz said, smiling. Vlad sighed, knowing this was just the beginning of a load of problems.


End file.
